zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Athle Arcadia
Prince Athle Arcadia (Atory in Japanese) is a character of the Zoids Saga series. He is the main protagonist, Athle later serves as a deuteragonist in Zoids Legacy, and tritagonist in Zoids Saga III:Fuzors Overview Athle is the prince of the Kingdom of Arcadia. He and his "Beast Warriors," under leadership of his assistants Regina Cuori and Jack Spade, defend the Kingdom of Arcadia. When the "Emperor" of a neighboring Imperial nation storms the Kingdom, Athle is forced to flee his home. It is revealed early on in the game that the Emperor is after the "Time-Space Transmission," technology recently discovered by Arcadian scientists, in order to use it to travel back in time and conquer Planet Zi. During most of the game, Athle travels back and forth in time, trying to stop the Emperor's men from altering history. Athle and his friends travel in back and forth in time in pursuit of the Emperor's four henchmen, appearing at three points during the Zoids: Chaotic Century series, twice during Zoids: Guardian Force, once during Zoids: New Century Zero, and once during the era of the Silver Liger Zero Game Boy game. Once the Emperor completes the Berserk Fuhrer Z, Athle and his friends invade the castle, defeating three of the Four Kings along the way. Eventually he manages to defeat the Emperor, as well as all of the Four Kings (who returned under Blood's command, attempting to take control themselves). After this, the Time-Space Transmission Device in the castle turns into a black hole, which the Emperor flees into, pursued by the Four Kings. With their enemies gone, Athle and his friends take control of the castle and peace returns to Arcadia Kingdom. Personality "For the honor of the Kingdom of Arcadia!" -Athle Arcadia Athle's personality resembles that of Ruuji Familon from Zoids: Genesis; he tends to turn pessimistic when away from Regina. He is greatly respected as the Prince of Arcadia, portrayed as an honorable, modest leader. He and his Three Beast Warriors save the world from disorder, making them venerable heroes. For some reasons Regina tries to meddle Athle several times, it is revealed that Athle is very awkward towards women. Which for example, he goes direct contact to Lieutenant Diamant, the leader of Rottiger. Ability as a Zoid pilot VF.]] Athle mostly uses Liger-Type Zoids, infamously known for piloting the Arcadian Trinity Liger. In the original Saga and Legacy, Athle upgrades his Liger with special "Burning Armor." Later, in Zoids Saga Fuzors and DS, it can fuse with the Victory Rex, resulting the creation of the Trinity Liger VF, and later, the Trinity Liger is switching into alternate forms, becoming the Trinity Liger EV. Athle also uses starter-type Zoids, like the Shield Liger and Sabre Tiger. In addition, he sometimes pilots Fuzor-type Zoids such as the Chimera Dragon, Matrix Dragon, Gairyuki, and Liger Zero. In Zoids Saga DS: Legend of Arcadia, he initially starts with a Sauro Knight. Relationships Like all characters, Athle has formed his own relationships: Regina: Regina is Athle's mentor. Athle sometimes becomes annoyed with her when she draws attention away from his paperwork; in turn, she tends to get irked when she sees him associating with other women, notably Rottiger's Claudia Diamant. Jack: Jack follows Athle steadfastly on his journey to restore the balance of the world. Athle considers Jack a joker, as well as a "magician" on the battlefield. Earth: Although he is from the Empire, Earth will do anything to protect Athle and his friends. Zeru: Athle is friendly towards Zeru. Will: Athle and Will are friendly towards the other. Eventually, Athle leads Will to Opis in an effort to capture him. Arrow: Athle and Arrow have a mutual respect for one another. Arrow and his partner, Alma, help Athle finally capture Opis. Zan: Athle and Zan have a mutual respect for one another. Blood: Blood and Athle start as bitter rivals. Eventually, Athle defeats Blood and his Phantom Knights. By Zoids Saga III: Fuzors, he later teams up with Athle to retrieve his Geno Hydra from Opis. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"A. Arcadia. Main character of the previous story. Fights against the Imperial Force, who is after the Time-Space Transmission Unit or Arcadia Kingdom's legacy. Searching for Dr. D and a way to go back to Arcadia Kingdom." Sort Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games